


The World Has Somehow Shifted

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles watches over Beacon Hills with Derek at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Has Somehow Shifted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23. This is so short. But I'm trying to get caught up. 
> 
> Song for today is I See the Light from Tangled.

With his hand in his lover’s, Stiles looks out over the town of Beacon Hills. “I always thought that I’d leave. That as soon as graduation came, I’d get out. Away from the memories,” he murmurs. “Now I find myself not wanting to go anywhere but here.”

“I know how you feel.” Derek squeezes Stiles’ hand lightly. “I never thought I’d return after the fire. And now I know I’m meant to be here. Meant to be a part of Scott’s pack and a part of Beacon Hills. Meant to be with you.”

“When we met...” 

“I know,” Derek murmurs.

the end


End file.
